Ne me quitte pas
by Deanera
Summary: -Eu te amo Lys-


_**Ne me quitte Pas**_

-Não me deixe!-

É só o que consigo sussurrar.

_**Il faut oublier**  
Devemos esquecer_

_**Tout peut s'oublier**  
Tudo pode ser esquecido_

_**Qui s'enfuit déjà**  
Que já tenha passado_

_**Oublier le temps**  
Esquecer os tempos_

_**Des malentendus**_

_Dos mal-entendidos  
_

Minha voz, embargada pelas lágrimas, já não sai como devia. Ou talvez eu não queira falar, ninguém vai me ouvir mesmo.

_**Et le temps perdu**_  
_E os tempos perdidos_

_**A savoir comment**  
Tentando saber como_

_**Oublier ces heures**  
Esquecer as horas_

_**Qui tuaient parfois**_

_Que as vezes mataram_

MALDITA LYS!

_**Ne me quitte pas**  
Não me deixe_

_**Ne me quitte pas**  
Não me deixa_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_Não me deixe_

NÃO!

Maldito Miro!

Maldito o dia em que nasceu este escorpião traiçoeiro! Maldito o dia em que nos conhecemos! Maldito seja TODOS os anos de amizade que compartilhamos!

Desgraçado!

Eu o tinha como irmão. Como ele pôde me trair de tal maneira?!Como pôde me roubar o que havia de mais precioso pra mim?! O que HÁ.... de mais precioso para mim!

Minha Flor!

Minha Lys!

_**Moi je t'offrirai**_

_Eu vou te oferecer_

_**Des perles et des pluie**  
Pérolas de chuva_

_**Venues de pays**  
Que vêm dos países_

_**Où il ne pleut pas**  
Onde não chove_

_**Je creuserai la terre**  
Eu vou cavar a terra_

_**Jusqu'après ma mort**  
Até a minha morte_

_**Pour couvrir ton corps**  
Para cobrir teu corpo_

_**D'or et de lumière**  
De ouro e luzes_

_**Je ferai un domaine**  
Eu farei uma terra_

_**Où l'amour sera roi**  
Onde o amor será rei_

_**Où l'amour sera loi**  
Onde o amor será lei_

_**Où tu seras reine**_

_Onde tu serás rainha_

Como é Linda... lembro-me de seu rosto com perfeição. Pele morena, macia como veludo, olhos negro e misteriosos que brilhavam como jóias raras, me fazia perder a noção de tudo.

Lábios rubros, carnudos e suculentos... me embragavam a cada toque! Doces como mel...talvez o meu único vicio.

Seus cabelos eram como a pura noite, escuros e cintilantes macios como o pelo de um pantera negra. Se eu pudesse passaria a eternidade penteado-os.

_**  
Ne me quitte pas**_  
_Não me deixe_

_**Ne me quitte pas**  
Não me deixe_

_**Ne me quitte pas**__  
Não me deixe  
_

-Não me deixe!-

_**Ne me quitte pas**  
Não me deixe_

_**Je t'inventerai**  
Eu inventarei_

_**Des mots insensés**  
Palavras sem sentido_

_**Que tu comprendras**  
Que tu compreenderás_

_**Je te parlerai**  
Eu te falarei_

_**De ces amants-là**  
Sobre os amantes_

_**Qui ont vu deux fois**  
Que viram duplamente_

_**Leurs coeurs s'embraser**  
Seus corações incendiarem-se_

_**Je te racontrai**  
Eu te contarei_

_**L'histoire de ce roi**  
A história deste rei_

_**Mort de n'avoir pas**  
Morto por não poder_

_**Pu te rencontrer**_

_Te reencontrar_

As Lágrimas descem como que queimando meu rosto e rasgando meu coração para enfim cair no metal frio que seguro.

Ela era o que eu tinha de mais precioso. Mais até que a própria vida.

Ela era... me dói pensar no passado!

_**Ne me quitte pas**  
Não me deixe_

_**Ne me quitte pas**  
_

_Não me deixe_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_Não me deixe_

Sera que minha vida é tão insignificante pra que ela troque por simples juras falsas do escorpião Maldito?!

Sera que... eu serei lembrado depois de hoje?!

Eu... Camus de Aquário!?

Fico a pensar!

_**On a vu souvent**  
Nós freqüentemente vemos_

_**Rejaillir le feu**  
Renascer o fogo_

_**De l'ancien volcan**  
Do vulcão antigo_

_**Qu'on croyait trop vieux**  
Que pensamos estar velho demais_

_**Il est paraît-il**  
Nos é mostrado_

_**Des terres brûlées**  
Em terras que foram queimadas_

_**Donnant plus de blé**  
Nascendo mais trigo_

_**Qu'un meilleur avril**  
Do que no melhor abril_

_**Et quand vient le soir**  
E quando vem a noite_

_**Pour qu'un ciel flamboie**  
Com um céu flamejante_

_**Le rouge et le noir**  
O vermelho e o negro_

_**Ne s'épousent-ils pas**_

_Não se casam  
_

Olho para o obejto em minhas mãos.

-Porque viver se minha vida é você?-

_**Ne me quitte pas**__  
Não me deixe_

_**Ne me quitte pas**  
Não me deixe_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_Não me deixe_

Encosto o cano em minha têmpora.

Friu! Duro!

Talvez seja este meu destino.  
Preparo o gatilho.

**  
**_**Ne me quitte pas**__  
Não me deixe_

_**Je ne vais plus pleurer**  
Eu não vou mais chorar_

_**Je ne vais plus parler**  
Eu não vou mais falar_

_**Je me cacherai là**  
Eu me esconderei lá_

_**A te regarder**  
Para te contemplar_

_**Danser et sourire**  
A dançar e sorrir_

_**Et à t'écouter**  
E para te ouvir_

_**Chanter et puis rire**  
Cantar e então rir_

_**Laisse-moi devenir**  
Deixa que eu me torne_

_**L'ombre de ton ombre**  
A sombra da tua sombra_

_**L'ombre de ta main**  
A sombra da tua mão_

_**L'ombre de ton chien**  
A sombra do teu cachorro_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_Não me deixe_

Cá estou, sozinho,sentado no chão encostado na parede do meu quarto a um segundo da morte e só consigo concluir duas coisas:

_**Ne me quitte pas**  
Não me deixe_

_-Eu te odeio Miro!-_

_**Ne me quitte pas**  
Não me deixe_

-Eu te amo Lys-

_**Ne me quitte pas**  
Não me deixe_

E então o Fim!

* * *

**_Gennnte..... desculpa... Milll pedões... eu to a 400 seculos sem postar... ressurgi agora com essa fic pra Lysley \o/_**

**_prometo q atualiso TODAS as minhas fics... final ferias chego finalmente \o/_**

**_beijinho... espero q gostem do meu drama XD.. e comente!_**


End file.
